


A Little Bit of Heaven, A Little Bit of Hell

by purplemonster



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, First Time Sex, M/M, sex with a light plot lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplemonster/pseuds/purplemonster
Summary: Not only is he Wu Yifan, Do Kyungsoo’s very successful manager. He’s also Wu Yifan, the confused thirty year old who’s very very gay for his star.





	A Little Bit of Heaven, A Little Bit of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know what was coming when I asked my friends for prompts for me to practice writing with. So now I have KrisSoo with lots of sex. 
> 
> This is for Debbie. I hope I got everything you wanted <3

Wu Yifan has never really questioned things in his life until Do Kyungsoo came into the picture. He was always so sure of who he was, what his preferences were and what he wanted in life. But maybe it was because he never really thought to look somewhere else or opened his mind to other possibilities.

Or it was just simply the very presence of Do Kyungsoo that changed things.

It wasn’t like Kyungsoo made such a life changing first impression on him. The first time he met the kid, he was a tiny little thing in his late teens, dressed in a t-shirt and jeans with that innocent wide eyed look on his face. The company had assigned the boy to him. Someone new, they said. Make him a star. And because Yifan was so good at his job, he made him the brightest star anyone has ever seen. Which only turned out to be the worst thing Yifan did because now he’s the one that’s blinded.

Being Kyungsoo’s manager and PR was easy. The boy had a beautiful voice and an interesting face. He wasn’t like the idols these days who had the same genetic makeup and pretty face. Kyungsoo was just… interesting. The way he sang always melted people’s hearts, making them feel as if they’re soaring one minute and then crashing down the next. His voice made people feel that beautiful heartache that raked in millions. Yifan always found that easy to market.

But that was a long long time ago. Now, Do Kyungsoo isn’t only known as a singer. He’s one of South Korea’s top actor because apparently, the kid also had talent in the field. Signing him up in one movie without any experience was Yifan’s risky move. But that seemed like he struck a gold mine since Kyungsoo has been raking in several more movie deals and dramas and Yifan has never been praised highly in his lifetime for having a fine eye for talented individuals.

So the singer slash actor grew from a tiny little kid to a confident star. Yifan calls him a kid. But it’s been years since he saw him as one. Kyungsoo matured handsomely. Confidence has prettied him up nicely too. Muscles have replaced his small slender frame due to the demand of his roles in action and suspense movies, making the fangirls and boys shift from calling him “cute” to “hot.”

But what the fans don’t know is Kyungsoo is a snarky little brat. He’s learned the ropes around the entertainment industry. He knows when to smile, what to say and how to act around the cameras. But behind them, he drives Yifan crazy. He drags him to bars and drinks with him way into the morning. He crashes at Yifan’s place because “I haven’t cleaned up my apartment yet, hyung”. Which was also his line several months ago and Yifan has set up camp in his own living room sometimes because Kyungsoo just takes way too much space in his bed. Kyungsoo also likes to cook, which is fine and all, if he only just bought his own ingredients and not finish up his week’s grocery for just a day in his own fridge. Kyungsoo also walks around his place like he owns it, using Yifan’s clothes or just walking buck naked around his apartment.

And maybe that’s what brought Yifan to his current predicament. Because in between all that, in between all the nagging and taking care of a grown ass kid and living with him, Yifan found himself bending at some strange angle where he’s seeing things and feeling things a little differently. Like finding Kyungsoo’s mischief and pettiness kind of cute. Or his weird sense of humor attractive. Like how Yifan likes it when he sings more than when he acts. Because Kyungsoo’s great at masking who he really is whereas when he’s singing, Yifan finds himself glimpsing through his soul.

And there’s also the part where Yifan kind of gets that hot tingly feeling down his stomach when he sees more of Kyungsoo than he likes. Which always always happens.

So now, not only is he Wu Yifan, Do Kyungsoo’s very successful manager. He’s also Wu Yifan, the confused thirty year old who’s very _very_ gay for his star.

 

 

Of course he doesn’t tell anyone. How can he when he’s not even sure of things. Maybe it’s just because he hasn’t been with someone in so long. But then again, women don’t seem to appeal to him since Kyungsoo walked in his life. Especially not now when he’s up close, tipping his face up to his.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you’re choking me.” He says to Yifan who’s busy trying to tie his necktie. They’re off to a presscon for his new movie. Yifan does not know why Kyungsoo, who’s had to wear a bazillion suits and neckties in the last five years, still doesn’t know how to do this and always asks Yifan to do it for him.

He _is_ trying to choke Kyungsoo. In his head. Because it’s unfair that Yifan’s just minding his own business, talking to his assistant on the phone, while Kyungsoo just casually entered his bedroom without knocking. He then pressed up against him smelling so good in his signature perfume and looked like he walked out of a photoshoot and messing with Yifan’s train of thought, that Kyungsoo took his phone in his hand and spoke to Junmyeon himself telling him that Yifan’s busy at the moment since he found himself unable to speak.

“If only I could.” Yifan replies, trying not to get distracted by those plump lips. Kyungsoo did his hair tonight, brushing them up and neatly combing them in place. Yifan focuses on tightening his tie instead of wanting to look at those wide eyes. The tie rests comfortably on his neck where Kyungsoo’s Adam’s Apple bobs as Yifan fixes his collar. Yifan then steps back to check how he looks.

Which only turns out to be a wrong move for he finds himself checking Kyungsoo out from head to toe and finally resting his gaze on his face.

“Your suit’s nice.” Yifan clears his throat before looking away. “New?”

“Yes. Sponsored.” Kyungsoo replies. “Will you be driving?”

Yifan shakes his head. “My car’s still at the wash. Remember?”

Last night, after Kyungsoo finished filming, he dragged Yifan to go drinking with him at some bar. Yifan only went since Kyungsoo would sneak out anyway if he said no. But Kyungsoo got so drunk that he ended up throwing up and passing out in his car on the ride home.

Of course Yifan was pissed. He had to carry him up to his place, strip him off his clothes and clean him up. But in all honesty, he was more pissed at the fact that he had to see Kyungsoo naked and hear him moaning in his sleep every time he jostled him in his arms.

“Right. Still sorry about that.” Kyungsoo sheepishly grins. “I’ll pay for the cleaning.”

“You better.” Yifan says.

The company has given them a car to use and he and Kyungsoo take the back seat where they can discuss some of the presscon’s possible questions.

“Do not give any other answers aside from the ones we just reviewed.” Yifan warns him. “We don’t want a repeat of last time.”

See, Kyungsoo has a habit of answering questions he shouldn’t. Like accidentally divulging his next projects or giving out information which the company hasn’t issued yet. Or that time he accidentally advertised a product without knowing how much he blabbed. Yifan always ends up fixing the damages for him because, well, it’s his job to do so.

“Would you chill out? I got this.” Kyungsoo says but Yifan only throws him a look. “Please, hyung. Don’t you trust me?”

Trust him. Trust Do Kyungsoo. Yifan thinks about this for awhile.

“Actually, no.” Yifan answers making Kyungsoo roll those wide eyes.

“Together for five years and you still treat me like this.” Kyungsoo dramatically sighs.

“Like what?” Yifan snorts. “Like a child? Because you are one.”

“Like someone you can’t be honest with, hyung.”

The car is too dark for Yifan to make out Kyungsoo’s face as he said that. Something about that line sent Yifan’s heart racing a bit. Was that intentional? Has Kyungsoo been so perceptive of him through the years to notice something different between them?

Or Kyungsoo’s just being a little shit and playing with him again.

Yifan decides it’s the latter and spends the rest of the car ride scrolling through his phone in an attempt to look busy.

When they arrive, Yifan escorts Kyungsoo inside the venue. He then goes over to the sides to mingle with the other managers and crew while waiting for the conference to start.

Kyungsoo is back to being charming as Yifan watches from the sides. He speaks to the director and the rest of the cast, making them laugh and smile. Seeing him like this makes Yifan realize he’s seen Kyungsoo at his best and worst. The boy practically grew up with him. He’s a little bit of heaven and a little bit of hell all in one package. He can get on your nerves, drive you crazy, and at the same time, make you want to like him even more. Yifan knows he’s not the only one who likes him. This is why he has a ton of fans. This is why the cameras love him.

Which only brings Yifan back to thinking about Kyungsoo’s words in the car. Kyungsoo thinks Yifan can’t be honest with him and that makes Yifan feel a little disappointed at himself. They’ve been through a lot together. Five long years.

Yifan should tell him how he feels.

He almost laughs at that thought. Tell Kyungsoo he likes him. Tell Kyungsoo he thinks about him twenty-four seven. Not because he has to but because he can’t help it. Tell Kyungsoo what he feels when he looks at him sleeping in his bed wearing his clothes. Tell him what goes on in his head when he sees him naked. Tell him he’s wanted to kiss those luscious lips and do things to him, things he’s not even sure how it works.

That will be the day.

He’s brought back to the present as the presscon starts. Yifan and the rest of them standby and watch as all the cast and director come on stage and begin to talk about the movie. Yifan watches Kyungsoo, anticipating every question and every answer.

He’s not sure why today seems different. Kyungsoo is even more attractive than usual. It’s not because of the sponsored suit. It’s the way he’s carrying himself. He’s bewitching everyone with the way he speaks and his smiles seem to spread throughout the room. He looks confident and that always manages to attract people. Even Yifan. He has to look away whenever Kyungsoo’s eyes sweep his, just so he doesn’t get caught staring at him.

The presscon lasts for half an hour and Yifan is able to breathe when they’re down to one last question. Yifan is about to call their driver and get their car ready when he hears the last question being asked.

“We’d like to know if Do Kyungsoo is in a relationship?”

This has Yifan turn to Kyungsoo. His call is forgotten as he ignores the driver’s hellos in favor of anticipating Kyungsoo’s answer.

“Well,” Kyungsoo pauses and Yifan swears his heart paused with him. “I’m still single.” A beat. “But I am seeing someone.”

A flurry of questions flood the conference hall. The MC tries to pacify them all, quietly ushering the cast out and deeming the presscon finished. That doesn’t stop reporters from asking more questions and taking more pictures. And all the while, Yifan stands there, his feet glued to the floor and his mind wrapping around the fact that Kyungsoo is seeing someone.

He quickly snaps out of it though. Because he remembers his job first and that’s always to protect Kyungsoo’s image. And right now, this doesn’t look so good. Yifan wonders just what in God’s name propelled Kyungsoo to say that. He told him to stick to the answers!

Kyungsoo walks in backstage with a bright smile on his face.

“That went well.”

Yifan just grits his teeth, apologizes to the rest in behalf of him and drags him out of there.

“What the hell were you thinking?!” Yifan bellows as soon as it’s just the two of them inside the elevator.

“What?” Kyungsoo blinks at him. “He asked. I answered.”

“Don’t get all smart with me. Why did you even answer that question?!”

“I owe it to my fans to be honest.” Kyungsoo shrugs.

Yifan breathes through his mouth. He can’t handle this right now.

The drive home is quick. Kyungsoo is thankfully quiet because this has Yifan thinking of all the possible ways to salvage the situation though the movie director earlier kept on thanking Kyungsoo for bringing more attention to his movie now that he revealed he’s dating. Yifan’s surprised at this fact himself. He lives with the guy. He seems him every minute of every damn day. How could he have missed Kyungsoo dating?

There’s also this small clenching feeling in his chest at having to deal with Kyungsoo seeing someone. But Yifan has priorities and he shoves his own feelings aside for work.

The moment they arrive in his apartment, Yifan lays down all the things they’re going to do. They’re going to release a statement regarding his answer back at the presscon. They’re going to deal with the rabid fangirls and other news outlets that’s already filling Yifan’s email. But Kyungsoo has to work with him on this and give him all the facts so Yifan knows what information to keep.

“Who is she and is she a celebrity?” Yifan asks, sitting him down on their dining area.

Kyungsoo just looks up at him. “She is a he.”

That takes a while for Yifan to process. He hadn’t really thought about Kyungsoo’s preferences. There’s this momentary relief to find that Kyungsoo isn’t entirely straight even if Yifan doesn’t know why that bit seemed so important to him.

“O...kay,” Yifan takes a seat across from him. “That’s fine and all. But being gay in this industry can be quite a challenge. You need to tell me if you’re going to come out to the public so soon so I know how to help you deal with the press. Is the guy you’re seeing okay with all this attention? Would you two like to keep this under wraps? Is your relationship-”

Kyungsoo laughs, interrupting him. “I wouldn’t actually call it a relationship. In fact, I don’t even think he knows I like him.”

Yifan stares at him. “You just said you’re seeing him.”

“I’d like to think I’m seeing him.” Kyungsoo shrugs. “I like to pretend we’re dating.”

Yifan tries to process this. “Wait. So you mean to tell me… This is all just some kind of…” Yifan can’t bring himself to say it.

“Fantasy?” Kyungsoo chirps. “Yup!”

Steam must be coming out from Yifan’s ears as he finds himself rising to his feet in outrage.

“Goddamnit, Kyungsoo! Do you think this is a joke?! I have people yelling at my phone at this very moment demanding a statement from you! And what am I supposed to say? That you were just fantasizing about dating someone?!”

“Well, it wouldn’t be a fantasy if one of us admitted it!” Kyungsoo yells back.

Yifan feels like he was just slapped in the face

“What?”

Kyungsoo stands up from his seat and walks over to him. He looks pissed for some reason and Yifan can’t understand why he looks like this.

“You really can’t be honest with me, hyung? Fine. Let me set things clear then.”

Yifan only has a moment to himself before Kyungsoo pulls him down by his collar and kisses him.

He wasn’t expecting… this. He’s had moments where he imagined what it would feel like. But it’s different than just picturing it out in your head. Kissing a guy isn’t that much different than kissing a woman. But kissing someone you’ve liked, someone you’ve _fantasized_ , for so long makes all the difference.

Yifan can’t find it in himself to breathe. Kyungsoo’s lips really are driving him insane as it presses and moves against his. Yifan’s not kissing him back. He’s not sure why. He’s still too out of it to do so. But to just feel Kyungsoo’s lips, to have him this close and his scent engulf his senses makes him dizzy.

It isn’t until Kyungsoo stops kissing him that Yifan breathes. His hands are still clutching at his front, face still inches away from him. They’re breathing heavily. Yifan can feel the small puffs of air coming from him.

“You are one horrible kisser.” Kyungsoo says under his breath.

This has Yifan _move_.

He’s the one grabbing Kyungsoo this time and pressing up against him. He takes those lips, those lips that have tormented him time and time again, and kisses them. Kyungsoo seems surprised and he’s the one frozen this time. But it’s only for a split second for his lips part for him, welcoming him eagerly.

If Yifan was dizzy earlier, this time he feels like he’s spinning. He’s clutching at Kyungsoo, lips hungrily taking him in. His heart feels like it’s about to burst from his chest and Yifan is sure Kyungsoo can hear it.

Neither of them are slowing down. Yifan has already Kyungsoo backed towards the table until there’s no room for Yifan to pin him. His lips are still locked in his, hands still holding him tight and head still reeling from what they’re doing.

Until their crotches meet and there’s a spike of heat down his stomach that Yifan backs away quickly.

“What?” Kyungsoo asks, his eyes frantically searching his for answers.

Yifan catches his breath. “I…” He searches for the right words to say. It takes a moment for his tongue is tied. “I’m sorry.”

That did not seem to be the right thing since Kyungsoo looks a little dejected.

“ _You_ were kissing _me_ back.” He says, pointing out the obvious in case Yifan needed someone to remind him.

“I know. I know. I meant I’m sorry I had to…” Yifan motions to the space between them. “I just needed to think.”

Yes. That’s right. He needs to do a lot of thinking. Do Kyungsoo just kissed him. And he kissed him back. Kyungsoo said he had been fantasizing about him. Pretending they were dating even. He needs to wrap his head around so many things at once. Like the fact that the guy he has been infatuated for so long apparently feels the same way too.

“I just need to sort out all these thoughts.” Yifan reasons.

There’s a pause in the air. Neither of them speak for a moment.

“Fine.” Kyungsoo eyes him carefully. “Sort them out all you want. But don’t run away from me.”

Yifan looks at him, amused. “When have I ever ran away from you?” It’s true. Yifan has always been there by his side since day one. Did he really think a kiss would’ve made him make a run for it?

“Just don’t. This is the closest I could get to a confession from you.” Kyungsoo points out before heading to the bathroom.

Well that just made things interesting.

“Hey,” Yifan stops him. “How long have you...?”

Kyungsoo looks over his shoulder.

“Since the day you took me in.”

Yifan doesn’t know which one is louder, the sound of the door closing behind Kyungsoo or his heart banging inside his chest.

 

 

It’s still hard to come to terms with Kyungsoo actually liking him. It just never occurred to him that Kyungsoo might even feel the same way. Hell, he never even expected Kyungsoo would even look his way. For five fucking long years.

But then again, that explained all the times Kyungsoo kind of burrowed his way into his life. If the guy really did like him, then that answered Yifan’s questions why he’s in his apartment all the time, why he’s always using his clothes, why he drags him out to bars. Basically, why he makes his life a living hell by just being sweet and annoying and fucking with his head.

Right?

Yifan groans in the silence of his office. The building is almost empty now. He had stayed late to finish a report. But his thoughts still go back to Kyungsoo and those sensuous lips.

It’s been a week. He wonders what would’ve happened if he hadn’t stopped it. Yifan feels his face go red at that. He remembers Kyungsoo so close to him. He can even still smell his perfume. He recalls the heat in his groin. That’s never going to go away now because everytime he thinks of Kyungsoo, his heart stirs and apparently, so does his cock.

Yifan shuts off his laptop and packs his bags. He’s never going to get work done at this point.

The door to his office opens so quick and Yifan jolts in his seat in surprise. Kyungsoo enters with a sort of glower on his face and holding two takeout boxes.

“It’s late. You weren’t at home.” Kyungsoo says this like it’s his fault he’s working extra hours when he’s making sure Kyungoo’s image doesn’t get tarnished all because of a “dating” statement.

“I was about to.” He reasons. “I was also going to pick up food.”

“Don’t bother.” Kyungsoo says, handing him a takeout. Yifan notices it’s his favorite.

They eat in his office with Kyungsoo doing most of the talking as he shares the latest entertainment gossip. Like that’s Yifan interests. He tries to listen. But his attention is on Kyungsoo’s lips again which is much more interesting and the way his foot keeps on brushing his ankles.

He’s aware he’s not doing a very good job of dealing with their situation. Kyungsoo hasn’t pressured him to talk about that kiss. But Yifan isn’t confronting him about it either. In fact, he’s been avoiding him all week. Because the sight of him just makes Yifan want to continue where they left off and he’s not sure if that’s appropriate or if that’s what Kyungsoo wants either.

Yifan hurries their dinner up so they can go back home and sleep. Kyungsoo tells him he can take up the other side of the bed because he cleaned the room. A miracle that he did. But all Yifan can say is no thanks because he still has some work to do and the living room light is much better. Anything just to avoid him really.

In the end, Yifan doesn’t get to sleep much that night. His head is preoccupied with Kyungsoo kissing him that when he falls asleep, he ends up dreaming about him too.

 

The next morning, Yifan takes a long hot shower and starts counting down the amount of work he still needs to do when he arrives at the office. There’s Kyungsoo’s promotions for his new album, the upcoming premier of his movie, those ad deals that need to be sorted out, Kyungsoo’s laundry, the groceries, their bills.

Yifan huffs in annoyance. Kyungsoo does have him nicely wrapped around his finger.

He’s in the middle of his bath when the bathroom door opens and so do the doors to his shower.

“Kyungsoo, what the fuck?!” Yifan wipes away water from his eyes. “I’m in here!”

“Duh, I know that.” He replies. Yifan’s eyes widen as he sees him stripping off his clothes.

“What are you doing?!”

“I’m going to take a shower.” Kyungsoo says as if that isn’t obvious enough.

“I know that! But I’m in here!”

“We’re going to be late.”

“Kyungsoo-”

“Oh come on, hyung. I’ve seen you before.”

Yifan backs away from him as Kyungsoo starts taking his spot and showers. He has his back turned to him but that’s not helping at all when Yifan’s eyes are focused on his back muscles as he moves to soap himself. Kyungsoo is so fucking fit from all those rigorous workouts he does at the gym. Even his ass looks toned. Yifan does everything he can not to let his eyes linger.

“Would you hurry up?” Yifan complains. “You’re not the only one leaving in a few.”

Kyungsoo only huffs in annoyance. As if it’s all Yifan’s fault. But he does move away from the spray of the water to let Yifan rinse himself.

Yifan quickly washes himself up. The space is cramped from the both of them moving around. Yifan does everything he can to plaster himself to the wall when Kyungsoo bends down to reach for a bar of soap that fell.

Yifan thinks he might combust right then and there. He wants to grab Kyungsoo from behind and pull him close. He can feel an erection coming on just from this image so he quickly shoves Kyungsoo out of the shower and locks the bathroom door when he’s out.

“Ah, hyung!” Kyungsoo yells. “I wasn’t finished!”

“Yes you were! Now go change!”

They end up arriving late to work anyway because Yifan had to get rid of his hard on that just wouldn’t go away unless he dealt with it.

 

 

Yifan is curious. He mulls over the thought of him and Kyungsoo together. How would that work? Obviously, things would change between them. And this is how Yifan finds himself looking through the internet for any tips.

Apparently, there are a lot of materials on gay relationships out there. Yifan feels like he has been living under a rock for so long. There are so many things he should take into consideration should he try this relationship out with Kyungsoo. He’s glad that Kyungsoo’s away filming right now and that he’s the only one in his room. He could never look this up at work or let alone look at some of these images when Kyungsoo’s around. And this actually makes him go red in the face while reading through most of these articles as he pictures out the two of them in all this.

Of course it couldn’t be helped that he comes across articles on sex and just what to do to your partner in bed. Yifan finds himself intrigued by all the things they can do and ends up going through more than just reading material, popping in his earphones as he watches every single video recommended to him.

“What are you watching?”

Yifan has never moved so fast in his life. He wrenches away from his laptop, only to pull his earphones out. Lewd moans fill his room as the video on his screen continues to play. Yifan fumbles to pause the video, not even hitting it right and only to expand the whole thing and causing his embarrassment to magnify.

He really wishes he could die right about now.

It’s Kyungsoo who presses pause and have the screen go back to its normal size. Yifan’s eardrums are filled with the sound of his heart constantly jumping out of his chest. He can’t look at Kyungsoo in the face knowing what just happened. He silently curses in his head because this time, he has no one to blame for his embarrassment but himself.

“So I see you sorted yourself out.” Kyungsoo says. Yifan still doesn’t look at him. He busies himself fixing his desk, checking if his staplers need any refilling or his pens are still working,

“What?” Yifan stammers.

“Hyung, look at me.”

Yifan doesn’t. He will not look at him.

His chair is spun around so it’s Kyungsoo’s legs he sees. He then drops to his knees, finally meeting his eyes in a knowing look.

Yifan swallows hard.

“I didn’t know you were home.” He can only say.

“Filming ended early. You didn’t pick me up. So I went home.”

Fuck. Yifan forgot about that.

“So,” Kyungsoo asks. “Did you sort yourself out?”

Yifan opens his mouth to answer. But nothing comes out of him.

“Because I can tell if you have. I mean, wouldn’t this explain things?” Kyungsoo motions to his front and Yifan looks down to find himself bulging in his pants.

Yifan has never felt so humiliated in his life but also so turned on at getting caught along with the sight of Kyungsoo kneeling in front of him.

“Hyung,” Kyungsoo reaches to unbuckle his belt. Yifan sucks in his breath in anticipation. He doesn’t move to stop Kyungsoo. “Tell me you sorted your thoughts out.”

Yifan still can’t manage to speak. He’s watching Kyungsoo pop open the button on his pants and dragging his zipper down. The feel of it against his cock is amazing that a small sigh escapes his lips.

Kyungsoo raises an eye at that. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Yifan’s eyes almost roll to the back of his head as Kyungsoo pulls his underwear down and holds his dick in his hand. His dick. In Kyungsoo’s hand. He had never imagined this day would come.

“Were you curious, hyung?” Kyungsoo asks as he starts stroking him. “Was that why you were watching those videos?”

Yifan starts breathing through his mouth. Kyungsoo’s hands are small compared to his own. It makes Yifan’s dick look so thick in his hold. Nevertheless, Kyungsoo strokes him easily, dragging his hand up and down his shaft like he’s used to this.

“Or were you just trying to get off on your own?”

Yifan gasps as Kyungsoo squeezes.

“C-curious.” Yifan answers. “Just curious.”

“You should’ve asked me. I could teach you.”

Yifan doesn’t think that’s a good idea.

“I knew I should’ve bought lube.” Kyungsoo mutters under his breath.

“What?”

Kyungsoo smiles at him. “Nothing, hyung. We can just… Deal with that another day.”

Yifan sucks in his breath as Kyungsoo dips down and takes him in his mouth. A dozen profanities fill his thoughts at how Kyungsoo’s mouth feel around his cock. He thinks Kyungsoo is insane for going down on him. But he also wants to praise the boy out loud for doing so.

He hears a small rattling sound and Yifan shifts his gaze further downwards. It’s Kyungsoo who unbuckled his own belt in the process with one hand and is fumbling to unbutton his own pants. Yifan watches as he takes his own cock in his hands and starts stroking himself along to the bobbing of his head.

Yifan shakily reaches out to touch Kyungsoo’s hair. He came home directly from filming so it’s still styled. Yifan messes it up, runs his fingers through the strands and pulls when Kyungsoo sucks particularly hard at the crown of his cock.

Kyungsoo moans at that, the vibrations around his dick stimulating him even more. Yifan’s abdomen clenches. He’s not going to last. He’s so sure of it. So when he feels his balls tighten, feels the pressure threatening to consume him, he grabs Kyungsoo’s hair and wrenches him off his dick.

Yifan comes, white streaks painting Kyungsoo’s face. Kyungsoo closes his eyes at that, those beautiful lips of his parted as he sighs from his own release. It’s insane how Korea’s hottest star is in between his legs, with cum dribbling down his cheek. The image is too much to take that Yifan finds himself spilling every last drop he can just from the way Kyungsoo looks.

Kyungsoo chuckles afterwards, cracking an eye open.

“Better get another statement out. Because I’m definitely off the market.”

Yifan doesn’t admit it yet but he kind of likes how that sounds.

 

 

So now he’s Do Kyungsoo’s secret “girlfriend”. Because everyone has instantly deduced that when the statement said that Kyungsoo was in a relationship but wouldn’t disclose who, it meant that it was with a woman.

Yifan doesn’t mind. In fact, he doesn’t even say anything at all about this. He tries not to make this seem like a big deal even when it is because he likes the fact that he’s Kyungsoo’s special someone. He would be an idiot not to enjoy this. Although he does take extra care not to let him know lest Kyungsoo teases him for it.

He still works as Kyungsoo’s manager daily. But behind closed doors, he’s Kyungsoo’s boyfriend who has to put up with his bratty ass.

Nothing has changed much now that they’re together. Except that they share a bed because Kyungsoo is one demanding boyfriend who finds it ridiculous that they’re seeing each other and yet Yifan still lives in his couch. But in all honesty, Yifan is just trying to avoid having to take things all the way with Kyungsoo. Which almost always leads to that whenever they find themselves together.

“What? Are you, like, trying to preserve my dignity or something?” Kyungsoo asked him when he’s put off having sex with him for the third time that week. Yifan had just choked on his own spit and quickly changed the subject.

It’s not like it’s his first time. Yifan has had sex before. But not just with the same gender. So he’s kind of anxious as how to go about things. Of course he wants to fuck Kyungsoo. Or be fucked. It hadn’t really mattered to him. Everything he and Kyungsoo have done these days, from heavily making out and sucking each other’s dick, has been a wild and pleasurable ride that when the time comes for the both of them to actually seal the deal, Yifan knows it’ll be worth the wait.

Besides, what’s the rush?

Eventually, he tells Kyungsoo what he’s worried about. Because Kyungsoo just won’t stop badgering him about it. And when he says it all to him during breakfast one morning, Yifan wishes he hadn’t because now he’s embarrassed as fuck to have to admit to him that he doesn’t know what sex would be like with him. And mostly because he wants it to be safe and amazing for the both of them.

“Really?” Kyungsoo asks, lowering his coffee down to make that confused face at him. “That’s what you’re worried about?”

Yifan wishes the floor can swallow him whole.

“It’s important… To me… That you’d… Enjoy it...” He says in a tiny voice and stirring his coffee furiously.

Kyungsoo gets up from his seat, walks over to him, slightly moves his chair aside so he can sit in his lap.

“That’s the sweetest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

Yifan reddens even further but he’s glad Kyungsoo doesn’t see it for he cups his face and kisses him.

Which only results to them making out again and Kyungsoo dry humping him until they both come in their pants.

Kyungsoo doesn’t bring up the topic anymore. Yifan is glad because he gets to focus on Kyungsoo’s promotions for his new album. They’re both busy with album signing and red carpet premiers for both his music and movies.

Until one day when they find themselves stuck in a hotel outside of the city because one of his album signing deals got cancelled due to the extremely bad weather.

“Roads are blocked off until the rain lets up.” Yifan says with a sigh. “Guess we’ll have to stay here for the night.” He sees Kyungsoo donning a hood on and putting on his shoes. “Where are you going?”

Kyungsoo just tosses him his own coat. “Get dressed. We’re going out.”

They huddle under a shared umbrella they borrowed from the concierge. Kyungsoo is all bundled up with a mask and a pair of glasses on so no one will recognize him while Yifan has covered himself with just a cap. It’s raining heavily, something Yifan is thankful for so no one actually spots them in public that easily.

Kyungsoo leads him to a convenience store where he tells him to buy lube and condoms.

“What?” Yifan looks flustered at that.

“Just buy it. I might get recognized.”

“Kyungsoo, we’re not going to need lube and condoms because we’re not going to- ”

“Hyung, if last night wasn’t any sign of you wanting me then what the hell was all that about?”

Okay, that was Yifan’s fault. It was one of those very rare occasions where he’s the one initiating things. He had sucked off Kyungsoo before they both went to bed. But Kyungsoo kept pushing his buttons midway, egging him on until Yifan had him on his stomach where he kept on sliding his dick in and out of his ass cheeks.

He came all over Kyungsoo’s back.

“I… That was…” Yifan tries to reason himself out of that when he finds himself going _ah fuck it_ because he does admit he wants him and he’s put this off for too long.

Kyungsoo grins at him and ushers him to the cashier where Yifan buys a couple of packets of condoms and lube. Yifan doesn’t dare look at the cashier’s face. He pays for the items quick, takes them and leaves. He’s the one dragging Kyungsoo out of there as they hurry their way back.

Maybe it’s the urgency and the thought of finally doing this because they keep fumbling around each other. Yifan is pinning him to the walls of the elevator, leaving marks on his neck while Kyungsoo squirms in his hold, tugging at his shirt and reaching inside him to touch his skin.

Yifan only pulls away when it’s their floor and they both hurry to their rooms. Kyungsoo is already taking off his hood, Yifan shaking off his coat and the both of them leaving a trail of clothes from the doorway to their bedroom.

They’re both in their underwear by the time they get to their bed. Kyungsoo strips his first, already half-hard from what Yifan has done to him in the elevator. Yifan makes a move to take off his when Kyungsoo pins him down and mouths at his clothed erection.

Yifan shudders. “Have you… done this?” He can’t help but ask.

Kyungsoo looks up at him. “Yes.”

This has Yifan sputter. “When? With who?”

Kyungsoo slips his fingers underneath the waistband of his underwear and pulls it down for Yifan to kick them off. “A long time ago. And with no one special. I was curious and wanted to know how it felt like if I ended up with you.”

Yifan grabs him and switches their positions. Kyungsoo looks up at him in surprise.

“You could’ve gotten yourself in trouble”

Yifan dreads to think about the many times Kyungsoo could’ve been caught. Would his career still blossom then if he had a scandal? Would he still be Korea’s top idol if they knew just how reckless he was?

Would they have gotten together then, tried things out and not miss all this precious time?

Kyungsoo smirks. “Well, I haven’t. I’m still here, aren’t I?” The smirk then softens as Kyungsoo runs a thumb across his cheek. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this.”

Yifan grabs the lube they placed on the bedside table.

“Then let’s not waste any more time.” Yifan dangles the lube in his sight. “You or me?”

“Me.” Kyungsoo says with such urgency that Yifan’s cock twitches at that. “I want you in me.”

Yifan’s breath hitches at those words. He squeezes a fair amount of lube in his hands and has Kyungsoo spread his legs for him.

He’s not aware his hand is trembling as Kyungsoo’s own fingers close around his wrist and guide him downwards.

“You okay?”

Yifan looks at him. “Yeah just… I don’t want to hurt you.”

Kyungsoo smiles at him, hooks an arm around his neck and pulls his forehead to his.

“Kiss me. It makes things better.”

Yifan does so, kissing him languidly as Kyungsoo guides a finger in. It feels weird. Kyungsoo is tight and Yifan has to stop a couple of times since Kyungsoo’s walls are clamping around him. He had stopped kissing him so he can look at the expressions on his face, trying to read which one is filled with pleasure and which one is filled with pain.

“Hold on,” Yifan shifts so he’s lying on his stomach in between Kyungsoo’s legs. He wraps one hand around Kyungsoo’s shaft, stroking as he moves his finger. This seems to alleviate the pain because Kyungsoo’s breathing easier by now and no longer clenching around him.

Yifan dips forward, tongue darting out to lick at Kyungsoo’s balls. He’s seen this being done in those videos he saw before and the guy on screen seemed to like it. His curiosity is rewarded when Kyungsoo gasps, his hole relaxing for a moment at the sensation. Yifan does it again, licking and sucking and getting him to let loose so he can insert another finger in.

Kyungsoo’s breathing is jagged and Yifan looks up to find him clutching the pillows. Outside, the sound of rain hitting against their window is filling the room. But it seems as if his heart pounding against his chest is even louder from the sight of Kyungsoo looking like this. Back arched, neck taut and sweat dotting his forehead.

“You’re so beautiful.” Yifan breathes through his mouth. Kyungsoo takes a moment to look at him, his ass thrusting upwards and then down again as he slowly fucks himself once on his fingers and reminding Yifan what he’s supposed to be doing.

“Hyung,” He whimpers. “Hurry.”

Yifan sucks him off this time as he inserts a third. He finds that Kyungsoo likes it when he licks at the underside of his cock and focuses on the head. Yifan is hard from all this, his own dick painfully erect and craving for some kind of friction. This time though, Yifan knows it’s Kyungsoo’s ass he wants rather than his hand.

He tries a fourth one just to stretch him further. Yifan’s not too big but he is bigger than just three of his fingers. Kyungsoo’s neither relaxed nor stiff but just looking at the way Yifan stretches him.

“Hyung, I think I’m good.”

Yifan watches the way his fingers fit inside Kyungsoo. He thinks of burying himself later in them, anticipating the feel of his walls around him.

“Hyung,” Kyungsoo croaks. Yifan spreads his fingers a bit, testing him.

“Hyung!”

Yifan snaps his gaze to him and finds Kyungsoo panting.

“I said I’m good.”

Yifan pulls his fingers out, watching as Kyungsoo’s stretched hole fluttering from the emptiness.

“Here,” Kyungsoo shakily sits up, tearing the condom packet off and rolling the condom down on Yifan. He then moves to lie on his stomach where Yifan positions behind him.

“Tell me if it hurts.” Yifan swallows nervously.

“I will. Now please. Before I die from a serious case of blue balls.”

This has Yifan laugh. He smiles, places a kiss in the small dip of his back before finally guiding his dick inside him.

Yifan can’t breathe at how amazingly tight Kyungsoo is. At first he had been worried he wouldn’t fit. But four fingers in was a good decision because it feels just right.

Kyungsoo moans in the sheets as Yifan pushes inside him. He’s so tight and warm, his walls clamping around him gloriously. Nevertheless, Kyungsoo’s ass swallows him and Yifan finally breathes when he’s all the way in.

“Fuck. _Fuck_ , Kyungsoo you feel so…”

Kyungsoo gives off a breathy laugh. “And you feel fucking amazing too, hyung.”

Yifan doesn’t move. He lets Kyungsoo set the pace. He watches as Kyungsoo moves forward and backward inch by inch, trying to fit himself comfortably around his dick.

Yifan soothes him by petting his hair and sliding his hand up and down his back. He coos at him, telling him how good he feels, how tight he is and so sexy, fucking himself on his dick. Yifan knows his praises seem to alleviate the pain he feels because Kyungsoo is no longer moving at a slow pace but has quickened his movements.

Yifan reaches around him to stroke his cock. Kyungsoo’s hips stutter at that and he moans out loud as Yifan times it to his thrusts. Yifan’s no longer frozen in his spot as he meets his ass, watching the way Kyungsoo’s toned ass ripple as it hits his thighs.

“I’m so close. So close.” Kyungsoo whimpers. “Hyung, please...”

Yifan speeds his strokes while Kyungsoo focuses on fucking himself on his cock. It takes a few hard thrusts and then Kyungsoo is biting the sheets, muffling his own shout as he orgasms.

Yifan only lets go when he’s sure he’s milked Kyungsoo dry. When he’s done, he grabs both his ass and starts pounding inside him.

It’s mesmerizing to see his dick disappearing in and out of Kyungsoo’s tiny body. Yifan doesn’t stop. He grunts and thrusts in and out of him because Kyungsoo has stopped moving already. Three more hard thrusts and then Yifan is moaning out loud as he spills in the condom. Neighbors be damned but Yifan doesn’t stop praising Kyungsoo out loud as he comes down from his high.

“Geezus, fuck.” Yifan breathes. “That was…”

Kyungsoo laughs. “Not bad for your first time, hyung.”

Yifan can’t help but laugh at that, collapsing on top of him all spent and sated, glad that he had nothing to worry about at all.

 

 

They’d be stupid to try it out again so soon. Not when Kyungsoo is already limping just after the first time. Yifan truly feels sorry for him. But he secretly likes the fact that it’s a reminder that Yifan had his dick in his ass.

Kyungsoo is such a baby, asking to be pampered every now and then because _hyung, I can’t sit on a chair. Let me sit on your lap instead._ Yifan pretends he’s annoyed by this. But he opens his arms to him anyway and lets him sit on him.

Their relationship is still so strange for Yifan. He honestly likes Kyungsoo aside from all these sexual interactions. But the guy is like a walking sexual tension demanding to be dealt with. Yifan thought it would die down after their first time. But it only has him imagining several more situations where and when they can both have sex again.

They do come across a slight pause in their relationship when Kyungsoo’s activities pick up again. Both are too tired to actually try something in bed with the other. Even Kyungsoo just drowses off easily in the car, in the waiting room and when they arrive home. And Yifan, who is ridiculously smitten by him, always watches him sleep until he ends up drifting off himself.

He’s… sort of in love? Yifan has never had someone depend on him so much and look up to him. He’s never had someone think the world of him even if Kyungsoo shows it in such brash ways. They don’t share words a lot to express how they feel. But Yifan doesn’t think that’s a problem. Kyungsoo remembers to get him his coffee in the morning when Yifan wakes from the wrong side of the bed. Yifan makes sure Kyungsoo eats his meals during the day because the boy tends to skip them when he’s busy. Kyungsoo sets the fangirls straight when they barrel through Yifan to get to him, causing him to almost hit a passing car. Yifan reminds Kyungsoo to visit his parents despite his busy schedule and always squeezes in an extra day to see them when they’re around.

“Do you trust me, hyung?” Kyungsoo asks him one day as they’re walking down their neighborhood after a rare night off. Once again, they’re heavily covered up so the fans won’t spot them.

“Why? What have you done this time?” Yifan side eyes him.

Kyungsoo laughs. Yifan can only see his eyes since his mask covers up half of his face. But Yifan finds his eyes crinkling like that so beautiful.

“Nothing. But remember that new movie I signed up?”

Yifan nods. He helped Kyungsoo land that movie deal.

“They re-wrote the script and there’s going to be some explicit sex scene.”

Yifan tries not to raise an eye at that.

“And you were wondering if that bothered me?”

Kyungsoo shrugs. “That and… Yes. Will it?”

Yifan stops in his tracks to look at him. Kyungsoo is shorter than him so the younger one has to tip his head up to look at him. Yifan wants to cup his chin and pull him to his toes and kiss that worried look on his face.

“Do what you always do to make your movie a hit. Act. I don’t care how you do it. I’m your manager first and I only want what’s best for you.” Yifan smiles. “So yes, that answers your question. I trust you.”

Yifan continues walking when Kyungsoo grabs at his arm. He looks over his shoulder to look at him.

“No,” Kyungsoo says. “You’re not my manager first. I want you to be my boyfriend first. Being a manager comes second.”

Yifan is thankful it’s dark and he’s wearing a mask as well to hide the blush on his face.

“And thank you for trusting me.” Kyungsoo continues as they both walk home. “But I will be thinking about you throughout that scene. If that’s what it takes to get me all hard.”

Yifan nearly trips on his own legs at that.

“Because nothing beats having your dick up my ass, hyung.” Kyungsoo whispers to him as he inches closer, rising up on his toes to tell him.

“Nothing, huh?” Yifan smirks, suddenly remembering this little gift he purchased online for him just a few weeks ago. “We’ll see about that tonight.”

In the dark, Yifan swears Kyungsoo’s eyes twinkled at that.

That night, Yifan has Kyungsoo on all fours in the middle of their bed testing the toy out he got for him. With Kyungsoo busy all the time, Yifan has gotten around to looking up how to pleasure a partner in bed on the internet again without getting caught this time. He’s had Kyungsoo get off from touching his cock, stroking and sucking him included. But Yifan has never gotten him off without it. He wants to try. Because according to the many men out there, it feels so much better and Yifan wants that for him.

That and he always wants to take every opportunity to surprise Kyungsoo.

So he ordered this little prostate massager that’s controlled by a remote. It’s a sleek pretty thing in black which Yifan is inserting in Kyungsoo’s eager ass. They don’t have to go through so much now that Kyungsoo’s ass is used to his dick. But this is new wherein Kyungsoo’s not that impressed. Yet.

“No offense hyung, but this isn’t as big as you.” Kyungsoo huffs. Yifan rolls his eyes at that.

“That’s not the idea.” He replies.

“Then what is-” The rest of his words die in his mouth as Yifan turns the massager on and Kyungsoo’s knees buckle at that.

“What were you saying?” Yifan asks, moving the toy in and out of him.

“Holy shit,” Kyungsoo only breathes.

Tonight is going to be Kyungsoo’s night. Just because Yifan wants to pamper him for all that talk on the way home. He can do as many sex scenes as he wants. But Yifan is on a mission to let him remember tonight every time he goes on one.

The toy looks snug and perfect on his ass. Yifan knows it’s doing wonders on him. Yifan twists the toy in and Kyungsoo ruts against the sheets. Yifan can’t have that so he pulls him up, Kyungsoo’s back to his chest.

“Play with it. But don’t touch yourself” Yifan instructs.

Kyungsoo is the one moving the toy inside him now. He tips his head backwards, closing his eyes as Yifan mouths at his shoulders and neck. His other hand goes around to flick at Kyungsoo’s nipples, causing him to shudder.

“Is it better than me?” Yifan whispers in his ear.

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “This doesn’t compare to you. But this vibrating function is insane.”

Yifan chuckles and kisses his cheek. He takes control of the toy again, trying to find his spot with it. There are creases on Kyungsoo’s forehead from Yifan’s ministrations. Until Yifan finally finds it and Kyungsoo almost lurches off his hold.

Yifan is quick to grab him back. Kyungsoo is heaving, fingernails digging on his thighs as Yifan continues to stimulate him.

“Perfect?” Yifan asks.

“Not quite.” Kyungsoo replies, voice hoarse and breathless. “Don’t let me come just from this. Hyung, please. _Fuck._ I need you.”

Yifan removes the toy and has him lie on his back. He places the condom on in record speed and thrusts inside him. It takes a while again to find his spot and when he does, Yifan pounds away, watching as Kyungsoo’s abs tighten from each thrust.

Kyungsoo’s moans fill the room. Yifan can feel the beads of sweat dripping down his chest. The bed creaks and it’s all a mixture of lewd noises until Yifan feels Kyungsoo going rigid. Yifan looks down and watches as he comes untouched, his cock squirting white all over his chest.

It’s a beautiful sight. Kyungsoo’s cock is pulsing. Yifan hasn’t stopped thrusting and everytime he does so, white continues to spill from him. Until Kyungsoo whines and Yifan strokes his cock, milking him dry.

“S-stop.” Kyungsoo stammers. Yifan does so. With shaking arms, Kyungsoo pushes him off. He then kneels in front of him, takes the condom off Yifan and sinks his mouth down on him.

Yifan fucks his mouth, grabbing a handful of Kyungsoo’s hair as he goes in deep. Kyungsoo’s gag reflex is amazing that Yifan doesn’t pull out this time when he comes. Kyungsoo doesn’t swallow at first all because he wants Yifan to see his mouth filled with his cum. The sight is obscenely beautiful.

That night, they lie down in bed with arms entangled around each other.

“Do you think this will work?” Kyungsoo asks him.

“What will?” Yifan asks.

“Us.”

Yifan turns to him and kisses his cheek.

“It will if we both want it to.”

Kyungsoo smiles. “I do.”

Yifan holds him tight. “Then it will.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> not beta-ed I know *cries*


End file.
